


Comfort for a Spider Boy

by disaster_dan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author was being a sad bitch this is how they cope, College Student Peter Parker, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stressed Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: Peter finds himself buried under the strain of a university student and Bucky is a good boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Comfort for a Spider Boy

**Author's Note:**

> disaster-dan on tumblr, i post things :)

“What are you up to?”

Peter refrained just enough from lashing out at the question but his answer was still sharp and accented with attitude. 

“Doing classwork.” he grumbled, clearly irritated at the extra work he had to assume responsibility for besides keeping the city safe and saving the world. As if getting shot at, swinging throughout the entire city nearly every night, keeping a secret identity wasn't already hard enough. MIT didn’t care about those things, especially since they didn’t know what other things Spider-Man had to deal with.

“You want a snack?”

“No Bucky I’m fine.” He snapped, flipping the page of his textbook as his eyes scanned the lesson and Peter’s mind tried to make understanding of it. 

Bucky didn’t say any more. Silently he left the boy’s office (yes he had an office, he was very entitled to one) and made mental note to not interfere with the spider’s work. He couldn’t imagine what being in the university was like, what efforts it took to finish assignments, it wasn’t like education back in the twentieth century was as strenuous as it was in the twenty first century. 

Hours later Peter walked to the kitchen as Bucky watched TV. He spotted the boy and upon seeing the red-rim of his eyes he debated whether to give him extra time or reach out and try to console him. He was once a young adult, and sometimes crying wasn’t a banner for ‘comfort me’. He waited a moment, seeing what Peter would opt.

“How’s it going?” he called out. 

“Fine.” when the door slammed, it meant otherwise.

* * *

Peter came out of his office by the end of the day, mentally and emotionally drained after spending the day on one subject. One. He was done, nothing else was on his to-do except eating which he hadn’t done since lunch. Bucky had come by, dropping by apple slices and sandwiches, Peter couldn’t help replying with a bothered retort. Every little movement, every sound managed to irritate the small wire in his brain that held it all together. Even Bucky who was silent and his movement as to being a spy were nearly nonexistent. Peter’s senses still managed to pick them up and Peter was just barely keeping composure

Everything finally came down the hill and the tiredness and guilt settled on top of Peter, adding to the exhaustion. He found Bucky in the kitchen stirring a pot of something that smelled quite alluring. Even Bucky was down to his night clothes, his arm glistening from the lights and no longer concealed like it tended to be. 

The lights were too bright, the floor under his bare feet too hard and his stomach ached at not eating sufficiently for a fast-metabolism Spider-Man with enhanced  _ everything _ .

He walked over to the soldier and pressed his forehead between his shoulder blades. He sighed out, wanting nothing but the comfort of his boyfriend and the throbbing of a headache to disappear.

“You alright?” Bucky asked, craning his head enough to see Peter as he slowed the stirring of the pot. 

Peter hummed in response and nodded loosely.

Bucky turned off the fire and turned around to Peter, wanting to attend his needs and hoping to uplift his clearly low spirit. 

“You feeling alright?” he asked again, placing his hands gently on Peter’s cheeks.

The cool of the bionic arm and Bucky’s warm chaste hand was soothing against his skin. Peter nudged against one and dropped his shoulders. “Just tired.”

“Let’s eat.” he encouraged, pressing a kiss to the boy’s hair and another to his forehead. His gentleness and benignity wasn’t something others expected of Bucky. Covered in scars and hardly maintained appearance didn’t transfer the message of a benevolent person. Peter was probably the only who had the pleasure of experiencing and being treated that side of Bucky. He needed it really, his Aunt wasn’t always able to serve the entirety of his emotions but she still did what she could to help. Being with Bucky helped that small hollow place that was constantly drained of reassurance. 

“I’m sorry I lashed out.” Peter said quietly, warmly against Bucky as they (Bucky, really) watched an ongoing activity of Brooklyn99. Fixed on the couch, Peter wrapped in a blanket with his legs over Bucky’s laps and resting his head on his broad shoulder.

Bucky was far more level-headed and prudent than Peter could ever be. He had enough tolerance to deal with Peter’s young adult rush of adrenaline and his recklessness. It worried him, Peter knew. He wondered what made him deserve a person who put up with so much of his antiques. He guessed Bucky had experience and after all; Steve Rogers was once free from Federal watch and living during a time where there wasn’t much punishment for rash actions and Bucky was behind every stumble to right him back up. 

“Don’t be sorry, I get it.” 

“I shouldn’t have been a jerk about it.”

“You were doing stuff, I get it. It didn’t bother me.” He assured him while securing a snug hold around him. “You’re still my милый.” 

“Still a brat.”

“Maybe.” Bucky playfully agreed. With his free hand he tipped the boy’s chin and Peter was made to look up. His eyes still had the redness and the red rim of them indicated Peter hadn’t yet ridden out the emotional distress of the day. Nonetheless, he was still as endearing and pretty to Bucky. “But you’re my brat.” 

A small smile grew on Peter’s face, the first Bucky had seen all day. He smiled back and Peter watched the way the corner of his eyes crinkled and the silver blue shined. He was beginning to slowly grow a beard, which Peter absolutely loved.

Bucked vowed his head and kissed his smaller boyfriend gently. Spur of emotions enveloped Peter and he surged for a deeper kiss to which Bucky complied to. 

The growing of his stubble tickled against Peter’s smooth skin, anticipating further the feeling of a full beard. Bucky’s lips didn’t lack skill despite the decades, much more skilled than Peter’s and managed to make him weak and bashful.

“Thank you.” Peter whispered as they parted and snuggled into each other’s comfort. “Ti adoro.”

Bucky held him and kissed the top of his head lovingly. “Я обожаю тебя тоже.”

**Author's Note:**

> "милый" = darling / sweetie   
> "Ti adoro" = I adore you  
> "Я обожаю тебя тоже" = I adore you too


End file.
